


Teacups

by 3tequilafloor



Series: In Bed [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, I'm Sorry, Karasuno, Nekoma, Sickfic, Skipping Class, Vomiting, garbage dump third years bonding, school skip day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tequilafloor/pseuds/3tequilafloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>For a request: <i>vomit chain reaction w daichi</i>, for Yaku Morisuke's birthday (because I'm awful) and lastly, for another far too late prompt at <b><a href="http://sickdaysofficial.tumblr.com/post/146177494224/sick-days-prompts">Sick Days</a> <i>July 29: Rapid onset</i></b> because none of these nerds see it coming.</p><p>Some third years do a school skip day. It's a disastrously good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacups

It's nice to have a day that doesn't involve looking after any of the younger guys, who can sometimes be a real handful. Skip day is everything Morisuke ever dreamed it would be, he decides as his morning starts off with a breathtaking roller coaster ride that has his heart in his throat by the second drop. When it rolls to a stop his knees are shaking. The way Karasuno's ace stumbles out beside him makes a warm sense of camaraderie bloom in his chest. Sugawara, Kuroo, Sawamura and Kai all jump down to the platform with varying levels of glee, terror, and giddy laughter. All of their hair is windswept, their cheeks are pink, and their smiles just might be contagious. 

They hit the biggest rides first, knowing the lines will be shorter early on than if they wait until the afternoon. They hit everything fast and hard until Kuroo and Sugawara almost vomit after too many go rounds on the inverted pendulum rides. The logical thing to do would be to take a break, have lunch, and maybe play some throwing games for a while until everyone gets their equilibrium back. When Sugawara suggests the kiddie rides instead, the indomitable spirit of it is more contagious than Kuroo's horrifying laughter. It's quickly agreed on that they'll start with the swings, since they're just a bit less embarrassing than the carousel, which they ride next. The Ferris wheel breaks them up into smaller groups, with Kai quickly stepping up to sit beside Yaku and leaving Kuroo to get to probably discuss captain things with Sawamura.

The drop tower of all things almost makes Kai lose it, so they laugh (with him, not at him) and stumble along to the most innocuous ride they can find -- the teacups. "These ones are going to do me in," Azumane admits softly. Morisuke smiles up at the guy, who in spite of the facial hair and how unnecessarily tall he is, comes off unexpectedly as a bit shy. Actually Morisuke has never ridden this particular ride before since it doesn't look particularly exciting to him, but he feels confident in offering the slightly younger boy (how unfair a thing genetics are) a quick reassurance that they haven't ridden every harrowing tilt ride and breakneck whiplash device in the park to let an admittedly faithful reproduction of Villeroy & Boch’s _Vieux Luxembourg_ take them down. The reassurance seems to do the trick, and they all board the teacup without any further complaints or concerns. He hops up in the seat beside Sugawara perfectly at ease.

The ride starts off at a gentle pace, just a fun lazy twirl on two different axis. Relaxing. Then, Sugawara, Sawamura, and Kuroo all get matching glints in their eyes at once. Azumane sighs softly and Kai grins a bit uncertainly. It only takes a moment for Morisuke to understand those reactions as the other three grab the wheel in the middle and suddenly the ride is spinning much faster, opposite of the platform's rotation. It's quickly evident that the faster the boys turn the wheel, the faster the ride will go. Suddenly, the three hours they've just spent defying every law of physics imaginable hits home all at once. Morisuke swallows. From across the way squeezed in between Kuroo and Sawamura, Azumane tries to return the smile form earlier, but he looks a little pale himself. 

It must be the longest three minutes of Morisuke's life. His head spins with the motion of the ride, and closing his eyes only makes it worse. He slouches in the seat, but the centripetal force props him up. He prays silently for the ride to end soon before he starts to feel really ill, but it just seems to go on and on. He settles for elbowing Sugawara weakly and telling him to knock it off. It's too late anyway, but he wants to be able to at least convince himself later on that he tried. Eventually, _finally_ the ride begins to slow. The only problem is, the spinning doesn't feel as if it stops with the ride. Morisuke's head keeps twirling, and he comes to the miserable realization that he can't even stand up to get himself out of the damned thing. Kuroo and Kai are surprisingly gentle when they peel him off of the seat and help him stagger drunkenly off of the ride. 

Sugawara giggles and falls on his ass right on the platform, which makes Morisuke feel a bit less alone but also even more embarrassed to be part of their group. Azumane gives a sick sounding hiccup as he and Sawamura hoist Sugawara up, and the whole group mutually comes to the conclusion they need to sit in the nearest shady spot at hand. They sit Suga down, anyway. Kai plops down beside him, wiping a little sweat off of his face and still looking a bit worse for the wear. To Morisuke, there appear to be three of Kai. He groans faintly, letting go of Kuroo and tripping over his own unsteady feet to the little decorative fence Azumane is leaning over. The tall kid is still a little pale, and not breathing evenly. He warns Morisuke away with a shake of his head. "Sorry, but I feel a little.." He trails off faintly, choosing instead to go back to staring at the flowers below, probably trying to get a grip.

"Good," Morisuke chokes out. That's not what he means to say. He wants to say _don't worry, I'm not judging you_ or _you should put your head down you giraffe, you'll feel better soon,_ or basically anything that doesn't sound like he's happy to see someone else suffering. He is a little grateful for it, though, because the next thing that happens is possibly the most embarrassing moment in his whole adult life. A hot rush of vomit practically leaps out of Morisuke's throat with such force that he's helpless to stop it. The best he can do is turn his head far enough to the side that he doesn't splash Azumane's shoes with his breakfast porridge. 

Kai squeaks in surprise from the bench as Sugawara quickly follows suit, bringing up a puddle of what is so clearly ochazuke tea and rice that Morisuke's stomach clenches again and sends him doubling back over to bring up seconds. Kuroo retches between them, and what looks like partially digested grilled fish hits the ground. Azumane groans weakly and finally admits defeat, coughing up some mushy, coffee-soaked toast with banana. Morisuke helplessly heaves up a mouthful of thick, stringy bile, desperately hoping that it's over now. A strangled sound reminds him that Sawamura is there as well. Eggs and miso splatter the pavements as the last of them succumbs to their truly humiliating scene. 

It's no surprise to look up and see that park staff have gathered with stern looks and cleaning supplies. They're politely but firmly ushered to the park gates, and as quickly as that the outing is over. Morisuke dizzily collapses with Sugawara on the bench at the bus stop, while Kuroo finally coaxes Azumane to put his head down. Kai and Sawamura cover their mouth and eyes respectively, too shamefaced to even comment on the situation for a long while. "That was fun." Sugawara croaks out, rubbing his temples and blinking as if that will stop everything from swaying so disconcertingly. A few groans are all the response he gets. Their prides are all a bit wounded at the moment. 

They don't get on the first bus to stop, instead waving it away while Azumane queasily hiccups between his knees and Kai heaves over the rubbish bin. All at once it strikes Morisuke as hilarious (in a humiliating way, sure, but hilarious nonetheless,) and he bursts into shaky laughter. His sore stomach objects to the rough treatment, but the rest of his body is relieved to dispel some of the day's misery. Before long Kuroo joins in, then Sugawara, and Kai. Even Azumane throws a shaky grin and a breathless chuckle his way, while Sawamura snorts sarcastically. He doesn't uncover his eyes, though. It'll be a while before any of them are truly up to facing the world at large again after all of that. "Those stupid teacups." Morisuke explains, wiping away a tear that's squeezed out during the much needed bout of hysterics. Everyone murmurs some form of agreement or another. 

"What's next?" Kuroo hums quizzically, obviously not too put off by his sore sounding throat. "It's not even the end of the school day, yet." 

Consensus is no easy thing, but they pile onto the next bus when it arrives to bicker about it quietly in the back. Maybe a movie, or the aquarium, or the arcade, or a day hike up to one of the old shrines... It's a skip day, and they're finally the third years who get to skip it. The possibilities are almost endless.


End file.
